thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury
Fury is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Drops from Art Skill interactions with the Lonely Mermaid Sculpture. *Drops from Cooking Skill levels with the word "Burnt" in them (eg, Burnt Hamburger, Burnt Coffee...). *Drops from the 'Forge Break-Up Note' action on a Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (mean relationship required). *Send/Receive as a free gift from friends. *Do mean social interactions when visiting other Sims. *Do the friendly interactions "Giggle Together", "Chew the Fat", or "Gossip" when visiting other Sims. *Do the 'Play For Fun' action on a guitar. *Do the 'Bad Flytrap!' action on a Wonderland Cowplant. *Kick the trash can at your house. *Collect from news feed posts about mean interactions (for example): **'Raise Troll Face' action post from Flagged Up Pole **'Mess Up Bed' action post from any bed **'Write note of appreciation' from any typewriter Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *Citizens On Patrol *Ghost Town *Holiday Tales Part 3: Ebenezer Smooge *House of Cards: Spades *Like, Total Emergency *Needs to Know *Revenge Of The Simch *Take My Advice *What Does It All Mean? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (11 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (15 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (5 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (12 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (13 needed) **Japanese Easel (3 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (6 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (5 needed) **Wolfswood (19 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (10 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (16 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (21 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (5 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (10 needed) **Dark Lagoon (7 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (9 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (3 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (6 needed) **Noblesse Archery Ground (3 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (15 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (6 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (9 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (6 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (8 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (4 needed) **G King Counter (17 needed) **Grey Heritage Stove (10 needed) **Holiday Stove (5 needed) **Jetblack 500 (7 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (11 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (5 needed) **Perfect Cup 55 (7 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (2 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (6 needed) **Tempest Blaze Stove (19 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venture Grill (2 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (7 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (4 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (11 needed) **WinterBlaze_Grill (14 needed) **Yosemite Portable BBQ / CharKoohl Black BBQ (22 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **ArcSteam Automobile (2 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (7 needed) **Dark Horse Chariot (7 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (6 needed) **Pokey's Game Table (5 needed) **PsstNet 3000 CPU (16 needed) **Rimmer Boardgames (4 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (3 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (4 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (6 needed) **Grey Heritage Organ (12 needed) **Key-Note (3 needed) **Leopold's Lute (20 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (20 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (2 needed) **Old Faithful (2 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (11 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (3 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (6 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (12 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (8 needed) **Anniversary Edition Writer's Desk (8 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (7 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (2 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (9 needed) **Haunted Gardens (11 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (4 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (4 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (2 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Drink Cabinet (2 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (2 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (9 needed) **Baron Wolfegang Grey (8 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (2 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (7 needed) **Dark Lagoon (33 needed) **Haunted Cauldron (10 needed) **Haunted Desk (8 needed) **Haunted Easel (44 needed) **Haunted Gardens (9 needed) **Haunted Organ (21 needed) **Magic Stone Circle (2 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (9 needed) **Pieter Von Grey (5 needed) **Russian Blue (6 needed) **Siamese (4 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (1 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (10 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (9 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (7 needed) **Sister Nagina Grey (8 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (4 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (4 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (6 needed) **Ginger Tabby (3 needed) **Labrador (6 needed) **Husky (6 needed) **Persian (3 needed) **Pug (6 needed) **Russian Blue (6 needed) **Siamese (4 needed) 'Other' *It is used to craft: **Bad Mood Potion **Combo Booster Category:Backpack Items